Loved
by Tezzo1145
Summary: Poor Naruto, the Anniversary of his parents death is giving him nightmares and can cope no more, Sasuke comes and eases all the pain away.


**so i obv don't own any of the Characters n stuff :3 annd this is My First evva FF ^^ Enjoy? :)  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Naruto was off training in the middle of the night again, his nightmares have been getting worse, It was near the anniversary of his parents death, Every night he would beg not to have horrific nightmares about his parents and kyuubi. But every night he would wake up shaking and crying. I didn't help the fact that when he woke there was no one to comfort him, the only person who even took notice of Naruto was Iruka, Naruto missed there playful times when Iruka was his Sensei!

know one would ever know the secret pain that was hidden by a gorgeous smile.

Naruto was learning a new jutsui and it drained his chakra more than any jutsui before, he collapse Wincing at the unbelievable pain from his head, his eye's clouded with Fuzziness he felt his self fall to his knees and crash onto the ground, he heard shuffles of someone's feet, but it sounded distant and Naruto passed out.

He awoke.

"Mnaaah, W-here,H-ow?… mmhm .." Narutos head was spinning and the room was so bright he quickly moved his arm to cover his eyes.

"Naruto? Hey, Hey!" Sasuke sitting by his window ledge suddenly dropped down and ran towards Naruto who was laying on Sasukes bed , His silk raven hair ticking Narutos cheeks.

"S-sauke?" Naruto slowly moving away his arm and Peaking open his eyes to let them adjust to the light.

"Yeah, now do you mind telling me why you were up all night training?! You should be in bed! You still haven't recovered from our last A ranked mission you dobe!" Sasuke sits at the end of the bed, Naruto winced as he sat up.

"I-i- I was, err" Naruto Didn't know whether to share why he was up all night, and why was Sasuke asking all these questions? He never took any interest before?! Sheesh! That Teme!

"Spit it out dobe!" Sasuke was never one for being patient.  
"TEME! If you let me finish Jeeze! I- I just couln't sleep you know just one of those night, everyone get like that once in a while, right?" Naruto pulled a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear, Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, once and a while dobe, I have seen you walk past my house and train and Getting chased by that rabid dog.. These all happened these past few weeks? At 3:00am not to mention!"

Sasuke moves his self-closer to Naruto. Naruto looks around the room to think of something to say sat and scratched the back of his head.

"Ahh- Tehe,you seen that eah? Well I was just- I just felt like going for a walk you know, an-and-and i- uh…" Naruto sighs.

"I don't need to explain myself to you teme!" Naruto slips up the top of the covers and dives under Neath them and curls up, hoping sasuke will leave ( Naruto still hasn't realized he is in Sasukes bed IN Sasukes house!)

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me why!? And you do need to explain you're self because yu have kept me awake for 3 and weeks and I LIKE MY SLEEP!" Sasuke grabs the edge of the Covers where naruto's head would be at the top of the bed, naruto struggles to keep the covers over him, the end up fighting with the covers until Sasuke loses it.

"GET THE FUCK OF MY BED!" Sasuke I out of breath and panting.  
"WHAAA?! YOU'RE BED?! Eh?" Naruto peeks from the covers and realizes everything now, he springs out of sasukes bed and is over whelmed with dizziness and faint's Sasuke races over to him and catches Naruto inches away from the cold hard floor.

"You really are a baka!"  
~~~5 mins l8r~~~~  
Sasuke is still holding Naruto on the floor, sasuke admiring the view he never noticed how perfect the blondes tanned body was and he was well toned muscle size, Perfect. Naruto Winces and peeps his eyes open.

"Sas-Sasuke.. W-hy do you care about me? No one else does?.." Sasukes eye's widen, he blushes and squeezes Naruto tighter and Sasuke gives out a sad sigh, thinking about how horrible people treat the dobe and the hell he goes through every day.

"B-because i. I love you Naruto, and I can't keep hiding my feelings,you drive me crazy!"  
There was a long silence a saddening one Sasuke regret saying anything about his feelings.

"Sasuke, im sorry I kept you awake, I can't sleep at night because I-I keep having really, really and dreams.. I-i get them every year when it's close to the day m-y Parents died.. I-I didn't mean to wake you am s-o so-rr-y!" Naruto could barely finish his sentence, Sasuke gently turned Naruto round and stroked the tears away, Naruto pushed his face into the soft touch , he had never ever been touched so carefully and lovingly in his life witch only made the tears run more down his cheek.

"Naruto, am sorry too, I had no idea, yo-you know you don't have to be alone anymore I know whats it's like to feel alone, have no one to come home to and who truly understands me, bu-but I understand you , I can take care of you I -!" his words were cut of by Naruto who had stopped crying

"Sasuke, I love you"

Sasuke tilted Narutos head up and gently kissed him.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Soo yeah :D sorry if it's too sad D: give Reviews n stuff :3 Thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
